DylanXLani : a gift for Lani
it was a bright morning at the lookout , Dylan awake and ready to start his day goes into the kitchen to grab some breakfast when his fruit loops where knocked out of his hand Lani : hey you silly pup what you up to ? Dylan : ( laughs and blushes ) just getting some more fruit loops and a towel .. Lani : heh , sorry ! ( she grabs a bowl and pours him and her some fruit loops ) after breakfast , Lani wanders over to play some pup pup boogie while Dylan goes out exploring for a gift for Lani he didn't what anybody to know especially Shadow , he didn't have time to be questioned by his brother he just needed to leave the lookout . Simple when then again maybe not Dylan : what does Lani like ? Hmm flowers ? Nah necklace ? maybe Mr. porter can help me out Shadow : who are you talking to ? Dylan : N-Nobody ! Nothing ! It's nothing Shadow : Nothing ? ( Shadow grew more and more suspicious when his brother backed away and tried to run) Dylan : Y-Yes It's nothing swear ( he sputtered ) Shadow : Hmm ? Swear Dylan : Swear Shadow : okay whatever , carry on ( he smiled ) Dylan : thank you ( he walked away ) Shadow : W-Wait ! ( he tackled his brother ) your hiding something , I swear i will not tell anything to anybody please just tell me Dylan : O-okay I like L- Lani Shadow : I KNEW IT YOU LIKED L - Dylan : ( he put his paw over his brother's mouth ) SHHH !! Please Shadow you swore Shadow : alright , sorry but now that i know can I help ? Maybe she'd like some pup treats ? Aurora likes them Dylan : maybe, let's go to Mr . Porters ( at Mr. Porters ) Mr . Porter : hi pup's what can I do for you guys ? Shadow : well , my brother here has a CRUSH ! Dylan : Shadow !!! Mr. Porter: ( laughs ) cute , i have just the thing here ( he hands Dylan a bag ) there dog -friendly chocolate covered pup - treats Dylan : thank you ! she will love them ( he walks out ) hopefully Shadow : don't worry bro , she'll like them Dylan : ( he sighed afraid to be turned down) but what if she doesn't ! Shadow : calm down ! Let's just go and find out hey ! You never know till you try right ? Dylan : right ( he said gaining confidence ) on the way home Dylan spots the most beautiful flower he picks it for Lani and heads with Shadow to the lookout Dylan : Lani ! ( he shouted louder then he wanted to ) I have something for you Lani : thank you what is it ?! Dylan : look I wanted to know if - ( he paused , afraid but looked at shadow who was giving him the " just do it already " look and with that he continued ) you would wanna be my -G-G-G ( he sputtered trying to get the words out ) Girlfriend ?!?(he smiled and blushed waiting for an answer ) Lani : oh Dylan - of course ! ( she smiled as she took the treats and flower and put the flower in her fur ) Dylan : YES !!!!! I mean uh - like the treats? (he smiled , embarrassed ) Lani : ( giggles and kisses him) Dylan : Best . Day. Ever !! ( he grabbed Lani and lifted her in the air and kissed her back ) The End .